Poetry of Beauty and the Beast
by renaissancegirl23
Summary: a collection of poems from the minds of all the characters. Please r and r
1. Belle's Mind

Okay, here's my first for a line of B&B poems! I also wrote "A Fairytale Life", my first B&B fic, with many more (hopefully!) to come. Enjoy! (No ownership of the B&B)

Belle's Mind

Chestnut hair blowing 'round

Fingers dancing o'er pages white

Mind full of stories, dreams, and life

Ignoring all the common sound

"Strange" is what I've for my brand

The crazed one, fool and loony girl

My mind floats all over the world

While theirs stay buried in the sand

I dream of all that could come

A man who sees me for my true self

He not concerned for worldly wealth,

To give all his heart, not just some

I want more than what is here

Though others may not see my dream

But I hear that things aren't as they seem

What may seem mud can come quite clear

"Belle," they say, when they speak,

"Why don't you marry he who wants you?

Who'll give you home and pride and a son or two?"

I'm the only who finds that path quite bleak


	2. The real Gaston

Poem of Gaston

A front is all I have in life

Though some say I have all I want

Anger builds up deep inside

'Til life is nothing but a haunt

I see her nearly every day

And at times I want to cry aloud

But she just frowns and walks away

To leave me grasping at a cloud

For years I've built my own "image"

People believe this is truly what I am

Though silently I pay my homage

To others trapped in open land

I've been driven to a wicked plot

He cannot have what I most need

He shall be like all others I have shot

And I shall take pleasure when he bleeds


	3. Maurice's Mind

Poem of Maurice

Turn, wheels, gears and spokes

I've had to beg and plead and coax

But now, you work! My great machine

Will bring me glory never seen

I seem better to know devices,

Like this one that cuts and dices,

Than my daughter, oh so dear,

But she's too complex for me, I fear

I wish her to marry one of esteem

But yet she insists she can dream

She thinks too much, that I'm afraid,

Causes her to scare men away

I've been patient but ever since

She desires to wait for what, a prince?

And off she goes to sing in the field,

While I return to my gadgets and wheels


	4. Philip

Here's another poem, hope I spelled the horse's name right. Anyway, don't own B&B, yadda yadda yadda. Enjoy!

Philip's Poem

Clomp, clomp, stomp, clomp,

Hear me stomping down the cobblestones.

Wish I always I could be

White circus ponies, though they be drones.

I pull the plow, cart, and wagon,

I follow my master's ev'ry command.

Though they sometimes may be foolish,

I followed through, I never ran.

My master may be daft

To have led me through the dark lands

But I know that I will be well

With my large shaggy head in her hands

Fears, I have many

But all will vanish when she rides.

I become brave again,

And feel her courage through my strides.

But now, a strange place!

A castle, dark and dank as are all tombs.

I shift and fidget in my stall,

To see inanimate objects as my grooms.

Perhaps we will leave

One day when my lady wins the creature's heart.

Until then I only remain

A loyal beast of burden, as is my part.


	5. Lumiere

Lumiere's poem

Ten years ago I became

A figure of wax and metal

And therefore I shall remain,

Until the drop of the last petal.

And so I wait, collecting dust

Longing for who I used to be.

My clock friend is quite pessimistic,

Saying our old lives we never shall see.

But, wait, what's this at the door,

A lost and tired old man?

Come, monsieur, sit by the fire,

Your wish is our command.

Oh master, please have pity,

We just wanted to treat him well.

But in the dungeon he will go,

For how long, we cannot tell.

But look, can you believe it?

A girl, a brown-eyed beauty comes here.

Perhaps, oh, perhaps this will be the one

Whom the master will find dear.

So come, mademoiselle, be our guest,

You shall receive all that is splendid.

And in return, my dear belle,

All we ask is the spell to be mended.


End file.
